


A strange kind of Love , a strange kind of feeling

by Siouxsie



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Fluff, Humor, Lex is alive, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Weed, a bit angsty, bi billy, bi marcus, marcus and billy being a little gay, petra owns me, touch starved, wallflower marcus, willy and saya what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siouxsie/pseuds/Siouxsie
Summary: Pretty much a normal day for the rats,except a little gayer.





	A strange kind of Love , a strange kind of feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first fanfic or smut EvEr also English is my second language so can you please ignore any grammatical errors ,anyways the story Is supposed to be set after the events of the last episode of first season,but like lex is fine. Hope you enjoy (:
> 
> BTW this was extremely edited since the first time I posted it basically cause first one was WACK soo.. enjoy (;

“How far do you go being a bad person? If life is a circle of what you give is what you get, am I in the right path? Is karma a thing or is it just a word invented by society to make people feel threatened for every single thing they do, to control the world?”

“First of all you’re giving me a headache second of all, Of courSe society rules the fucking world Marcus, that’s why they call us ignorant and egotists, it’s because they can’t handle that some people actually try to evade the “rules of society”and listen to “the cure”. Billy says as he takes a puff of his joint.

“Ya wankers are giving me depression with yr whole existential crisis thing” lex says kicking Billy’s leg playfully , Billy looks at him with a half frown as they hear the door to the rooftop open, and see a cloud of pitch black hair walk in.

“What’s up rats”Petra says

“Ya know that’s offensive for us right” Billy says jokingly, putting a hand over his chest dramatically.

“Okay whatever just pass me a joint.....rat” Petra says looking at Billy, making him blush a light shade of pink.

Billy gasps and Petra giggles softly pushing Billy’s forehead backwards, his Head falls to rest on Marcus’s lap, whom is laying on the concrete floor and has his head resting over his left arm.

“So what is Wednesday Adams having today?,weed? Coke? Or ya want a bit of thisss” Lex says motioning at his body, making everyone roll their eyes.

“I literally would rather eat glass” Petra says.

“Well that’s not what u said to me during the lockdown” he says raising one eyebrow.

billy shifts uncomfortably as he remembers the event.marcus looks at him in question and wonders what ever happened during the lockdown? Should He ask him? He clears his throat to get Billy’s attention,Marcus can hear Petra and lex blabbering in the background.

“So..Billy what exactly happened during the lockdown?” He says as Billy turns his head to look at him with a nervous glance.

“Well some stuff ya know same old same old..” Billy says as if that would make Marcus back down from the question, marcus just stares at him squinting his eyes.

“OkAy..” Billy says giving up

“ we sniffed glue,I read a comic, almost had a threesome, listened to music..”

“ Wah BIL-“

“H-Have u listened to “love will tear us apart” by “joy division?” It’s really fucking good” Billy says interrupting him.

“What do you mean you almost had a threesome, what happened??”

“Lex chickened out” Billy blurts out, earning a “stop fucking lying” expression from marcus.

“OkAy maybe I did a little bit too” he says turning away from Marcus and taking a puff from his nearly burned out joint.

“honestly I don’t see what the problem is really, I would’ve gone through with it in a heartbeat.”  
Marcus says confidently as he rolls up a joint.

“K but that’s your opinion,I didn’t want to risk my good nights of sleep by having recurring nightmares of lex’s dangling ballsack.”  
Billy says, making Marcus’s head go backwards with laughter.

“What’s so funny about my ballsack?” Lex shouts from across the other side of the room.

Marcus and Billy look at each other and start laughing again.

 “Are you guys going to the party tonight? it’s at that club, “the dead puma”. Petra says.

“Friendly reminder that Fun entertains us as we slowly die but sure whY not”  
Marcus says.

”What’s fucking friendly about that?” Lex says

“Dude I think that’s enough weed for you today” Billy says as he grabs the burned out joint from Marcus’s hand and flicks it away.

“K, see you there I guess” Petra says as she’s leaves the rooftop with lex following right behind her.

“See ya twats” lex says as the door slams shut.

Marcus lights up a cigarette and starts thinking about saya. like always “is saya gonna be at the party?”,”why didn’t he ask Petra” “ maybe he should go ask saya himself”,”that’s a good excuse for talking to Her, no?” His train of thought goes away interrupted by the boy beneath him resting his head on Marcus’s belly and taking a puff of his joint, he feels him move his head, his hair tickling at his exposed skin on that space just bellow the belly button,his shirt must've ridden up when billy moved, now he can’t concentrate on anything else than how soft his friend’s lime green hair feels against his skin, he laces his free hand with Billy’s locks without thinking and starts brushing it slowly with his fingers, still a bit high from the weed,Billy’s hair feels like the softest thing he’s ever touched, almost like feathers or the ocean’s waves, yep definitely high.

“Hhmmm” Billy sighs in comfort.

“I know what you’re thinking” Billy says

“That your hair is really soft, seriously what’s your secret dude ?” Marcus says, Billy snorts and shakes his head.

“No, you’re thinking bout saya” Billy says fighting to keep his eyes open from how relaxed he feels.

“How did you know?” Marcus says as Billy shrugs.

“Humans are predictable and you’re my best friend so I think I know a thing or two about how your brain works” Billy says.

“Awwww you just said I'm your best friend that is adorable, really I-“

“Shut up” Billy says giggling as he turns around and playfully punches Marcus in the shoulder, then returns to his initial position lying on Marcus’s belly.

“Well yeah,I was thinking if she was gonna be there, at the party or if I should maybe go ask her to come”  
Marcus says not noticing he stopped petting Billy’s hair.

”okay First off all..” the punk grabs his hand and puts it against his Mohawk ,Marcus snorts and starts petting his green locks again.

“Second off all, I say you should ask her, like literally what do you have to lose.”

“yeah.. Good point” Marcus says grabing Billy’s joint from his hand and taking a hit.

“ I’m gonna go ask her” Marcus says as he stands and opens the door with a new found confidence.

“Oh come On why do you leave me like this ,I was getting exited!” Billy shouts at Marcus with a  
Smirk and wide eyes,Marcus giggles and smirks back.

“go Get er Baby!!!” Billy shouts as he rises his fist in the air ,Marcus laughing shuts the door and leaves.

 

_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_

 

“Hey saya”

“What” she says slamming the locker door shut with an annoyed glance.

“Do u know about the party tonight, at “the dead puma”.

“Yeah Willy invited me, why do you ask?”

“ _Willy_ invited you?”

“Yeah since Gabrielle broke up with him, him and i are kind of a thing.”

“WHAT” Marcus says suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

“Look I’m sorry Marcus but you have to understand that it’s better off this way,I don’t want mine and Maria’s friendship being at stake like last time.”

“Now please don’t make this about you and actually think about other people’s feelings for a second” she says storming off, leaving Marcus frozen in the hallway.

…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_

 

Smoke, sweat and cheap alcohol, yeah that’s right the smell of horny teenagers’ favorite time wasting activity...parties, look I’m not trying to sound pessimistic, except that’s probably how I sound like, but I’ve never had the time to appreciate parties, ya know it’s not exactly easy to go clubbing when homeless..  yeah sure I’ll drink some vodka now and then, but I still prefer to call myself a “wallflower”,Petra just says I’m a living bummer, but I’m pretty comfortable in the box I’ve created, although anytime I see Billy or Maria dancing like it’s the last time they will, I like to wonder how liberating it could be to step out of that box and be another person for one night and who knows maybe he stays.

“HEy Marcus! Where’s saya?” Billy asks shouting over the music while dancing with adrenaline filled eyes.

Marcus signals with his head at saya and Willy dancing by the bar.

“Oh shit... are they like a thing now?”

“Apparently they are”

“Well fuck her, she doesn’t deserve you, here have a drink” he says handing Marcus a red cup filled with some type of alcohol.

“Thanks, Billy” Marcus says as he turns to go stand by a wall with Petra, like always.

“What r you doing” Billy says sounding almost insulted.

“I don’t like dancing, it’s not my thing”

“NOThing is your thing Marcus besides You don’t have to actually dance, no one here Actually does, well except for Maria they could be playing heavy metal and she’d still dance salsa for hours”

They turn to look to their left were Maria is salsa dancing with a vodka bottle in her hand, moving like a snake from side to side.

“Woooooo AYY HOLA gUapo quieres bailar, WAnna dance ??”

“No thanks I’m good” he says, Billy stops dancing to roll his eyes at that.

“Your losss” she says giggling and grabbing Billy by the arm, pulling him besides her.

Billy grabs Marcus by the arm dragging him towards Maria and the dancing crowd just when “Hong Kong garden” by “Siouxsie and the banshees” starts playing, Billy starts jumping with excitement looking at Marcus and Marcus couldn’t say no.  
Marcus feels as the crowd gets tighter and tighter, the music louder as he gets closer to the stage, Billy bumps his shoulder and motions him to jump looking at Marcus with begging puppy eyes.

By the end of the song Marcus is jumping and dancing like a maniac, each second that passes letting go even more, till everything felt like riding a wave, adrenaline pumping, sweat soaking his white T-shirt, he turns to his right where Billy is, they look at each other and start jumping in unison as “eighties” by “the killing joke” starts playing, the Dance floor trembling with footsteps, Billy’s laughter like music to his ears,  
he looks to the left, looking for maria but suddenly his heart sinks when he sees saya and Willy making out in a corner, the warmth of the crowd gone, replaced by a wave of cold, Billy must see this because he looks behind him at the couple then back at him, he grabs Marcus’s face with one hand, squeezing his cheeks forcing him to turn away from saya.

“Forget about her, believe me you don’t want a girlfriend that knows how to use a katana, look whY do you think Morrissey is so fucking depressed? yoU two have something in common my friend, YoU need to stop being so fucking hung up over OnE woman, and move Onnn, Have funn, meet other people..... By the way, forgot to tell you i arranged a date for you with a lady friend of mine called Marie-Juana i swear ur gonna lOve her ” Billy says lifting a joint up to marcus’s face and laughing.

“ just.. give me th-“ Marcus says snatching the vodka bottle from Maria and chugging it down, feeling the warmth of the liquid in his throat numb the pain.

“HOly shit Marcus!” Billy says in surprise as  Marcus coughs after chugging most of the bottle down.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Maria says too drunk to sound actually worried,still she rests a hand on Marcus’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Yeah yeah, FuCk hER!” Marcus shouts the alcohol already making its effect on him “and her stupid katana, wHo evn bRings A fKn Sword to a Party” he slurrs out.

“Woooo that’s it man!!” Billy drapes an arm around Marcus as they resume dancing.

Marcus’s head starts to feel heavy, in the clouds, floating, could barely control his footsteps, he rests his head on the crook of Billy’s neck, he could smell the sweet scent of sweat and alcohol, and the cheap apple shampoo there is at kings.  
Marcus is practically letting Billy carry his weight as they dance.  
Billy turns to look at him,the pink lights of the club making Billy’s transparent eyes apear almost completely pink,then green, then blue again as the lights flicker,he feels hypnotized by them, Billy changes their position,Marcus is technically a rag doll at this point, Billy is hugging Marcus from behind as they dance, one arm below Marcus’s arm and around his chest stabilizing him, Marcus could feel the other resting on his hip,fingers drawing little circles on his hip bone as they dance. the crowd is getting tighter as the hours pass by, every inch of everyone’s body pressing together with each other, definitely not a place for a claustrophobic. he can feel the heat and sweat radiating from Billy’s body as they dance, Marcus looks up and rests his head on Billy’s shoulder as “close to you” by the cure starts playing, Marcus could feel Billy’s warm breath at the back of his head making him shiver, some kind of sudden electricity spreads through his entire body,Marcus turns around as the music slows down, Billy’s pupils are blown so huge he can barely see his irises, he can’t take this anymore,he grabs billy’s body moving him impossibly closer, butterflies filling his stomach, deep down Marcus knows what this all means, it was not a new feeling or a drunken _crush_ , he felt it with Maria too, but it was different with her, they both kinda knew it was all about sex and not being alone, but with Billy he feels things, he hates not being around him, everyday he looks forward to “weed hour with Billy” fuck He knows what this means, this feeling of want,of feeling like a magnet is pulling them towards each other. he grabs Billy’s Mohawk at the back of his neck and pulls slightly making the boy emit a barely audible moan. “Oh fuck” he thinks.

“Marcus..” Billy moans as Marcus pulls again, feeling his dick twitch inside his pants.

guess he never considered that maybe billy felt the same way. 

“Shhhitt” 

“P-people r staring” Marcus says as he feels eyes turning their way.

“Let’s get outta here before they rip Off my Mohawk”

“Good idea”

billy holds his hand as he guides him through the crowd,walking towards the door, a couple of stares following them, they say goodbye to Maria, lex and Petra and rush out, they walk the streets stumbling and laughing at stupid jokes till they get to kings, up the stairs and directly to the rooftop where there is usually no one to be seen at 3:00 am.

“Has anyone ever told you, you Look like a troll” marcus says as he tries to contain his laughter.

“ShUt UUUp, I Like My hair like this, It’s like my trade mark,” he says as his arm goes up to fix his hair

 “also you look like If one of the Beatles had a son with a loofa” Billy says.

“WHA Nah that’s a stretch, and for the record I actually _like_ trolls”

“MarcUs Arguello are you flirting with me or do you have a weird troll fetish That I don’t know about?” Billy says as he turns to look at Marcus lying on the floor besides him.

“I don’t know at this point, I’m actually pretty drunk” Marcus says giggling and mimicking Billy’s position,Billy chuckles.

marcus stares at Billy,the stars reflecting on his eyes.

“Ya know anything bout starts?” Marcus says after a moment, lying back down to look at the night sky.

“I know they are literal balls of fire ready to destroy earth whenever they want”Billy says making him snort.

“Yeah but ya know, Some people think that Stars are supposed to be the souls of people when they die....my mom used to say that to me when our dog died”

  
And i know It’s hard for you to deal with.....

 

your dad....

but he is gone for the greater good,  
cause the thing about stars is that if they were right beside you,they would most likely kill you in a second, so it’s better to look at them from afar, if you ever wanna talk to him just look at the stars and tell him whatever you want,he’ll listen but he won’t answer back,and that way you can tell him whatever you never got to say to him and he won’t say anything back like before,maybe that’ll help you cope,and if you need anyone to talk to,you know where to find me.” He says with a smile looking at the boy.

“I don’t know what to say....I thought no one cared about me after what happened in Vegas,so I I didn’t say anything and buried everything deep down....i miss him, the idea of him changing and finally growing to love me, i knoww it would’ve never happened but it was nice to think about it,to have hope.... “Marcus?” Billy says looking at him,his eyes starting to fill up with water,”why are you so nice to me?”

marcus can’t take it anymore,his heart aches,he throw himself towards Billy,holding him as tears roll from his red eyes, he cries, unloading everything,Marcus draws circles around his back with his hand as Billy squeezes him,his hands gripping his shirt and his head buried into the crook of his neck soaking his shirt with tears.

”thank you Marcus...for everything” Billy says looking up,his face inches away from Marcus’s, and He can’t do anything but stare at his soft red lips and puffy eyes,Billy hesitantly kisses Marcus’s cheek making both boys blush bright red, Marcus stares at him, his eyes the bluest thing he’s ever seen, he feels a warmth at the pit of his stomach as he sinks into them, feeling his heart melt as Billy slowly moves closer and kisses his cheek again this time an inch away from Marcus’s mouth,He dips his head forward,his nose brushing with Marcus’s from side to side gently making both boys smile, Marcus rests his forehead against the boy’s and slowly moves his lips Forward, brushing them against Billy’s making the boy jump slightly surprised, Marcus’s cold lips getting warmer as He connects them with Billy’s.

His lips taste like salt and alcohol, they are soft unlike Marcus’s dry ones, the warmth of the kiss makes Marcus swell up with a new found feeling, he feels electricity coursing through his body as he takes a deep breath through his nostrils and deepens the kiss, kissing him back ferociously,even the tiniest touch making him shiver and squirm, touch starved.

 Marcus plays with Billy’s Mohawk making Billy moan in delight, they break apart breathing into each other’s space and stare lustfully into each other’s eyes, Marcus brushes Billy’s tears away holding his face with one hand as Billy leans towards the warm touch,he kisses him back passionately as he climbs on top of Him, sitting on his lap and holding his face with his both hands, Marcus moans feeling how hard Billy is underneath him,Billy jerks his hips upwards looking for friction then grabs the boy’s ass and pushes him downwards making Marcus cry with pleasure.

“Fuck agh.. Marcus”  
Billy says feeling Marcus’s boner pressing down on him.

“ahhh” marcus moans kissing Billy and grinding down on him.

Marcus rests his arms around Billy’s head and smiles at him.

”wait a sec”

“What?” Billy says back smiling and putting his hands on top of Marcus’s arms rubbing circles up and down.

“I just i-I fucking love you Billy, okay?” Marcus says cringing at his own words.

“you DO know that now we hAVE to fuck right?” Billy says smiling as Marcus giggles.

“That’s Fine with me”

“By the way... I fucking love you too _Arguello_ ” he says kissing Marcus back passionately pulling Marcus even closer with a hug. Billy kisses Marcus’s neck making him gasp He leaves a path of soft kisses from his neck,to his collarbones, Marcus’s shirt is on the way so Billy takes it off and throws it to the side, Billy continues leaving kisses everywhere on Marcus’s chest making sure to kiss every single scar there is, Marcus moans.

his hands are everywhere, mostly stroking Billy’s sides underneath his shirt ,caressing him up and down taking in the warmth of his skin, then his back, feeling his back bones and spine, every minute getting hotter..harder.

billy’s hands are on his back below his shoulder blades moving up and down,then caressing his thighs and squeezing them with his hands.

“Fuck ah..Billy” Marcus breaths out fiddling with Billy’s studded belt. He could feel Billy’s desperate breath quicken as Marcus slides off his pants,Marcus stands for a moment to take his off rapidly and Billy whines, the wind of the rooftop surrounding them and making their skin crave each other’s warmth, Billy feels himself getting closer to the edge by the second,Marcus rolls his hips against Billy’s erection making him emit a sound he’d never heard come out of his friend before, but oh did he want to hear it more.  
Marcus rolls his hips again and again, the feeling of skin to skin touching and rubbing against each other is so hot that it feels like fire was consuming them from the inside, Billy takes off his white underwear and marcus follows, this time Billy shifts their position and lays above Marcus,pressing every inch of their body’s together, Marcus’s hips jerk upwards when he feels Billy’s dick pressing above his,Billy moans rocking his hips back down simultaneously with the boy’s, they share wet kisses and drunk lustful stares as they grind desperately down on each other, Billy is hugging and squeezing Marcus as he rocks Down hard, making Marcus’s dick even harder if that’s possible,their loud moans could probably be heard from the other side of the city, marcus can’t take it anymore and slowly moves his hand down to jerk them off, billy shivers as he feels Marcus’s cold hand gripping their dicks together, he stokes them together three times before Billy is cumming into Marcus’s hand,Marcus doing the same seconds later. Billy falls flat agains his friend ,little moans escaping him still sensible from his orgasm,he lays his head on Marcus’s chest, drawing circles and tracing his scars with his finger, Marcus lights up a cigarette and Billy grabs it from his hand to take a hit,Marcus stares at him with lust, green hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat so Marcus brushes them to the side softly, billy looks at him and smiling gives him a peck on the lips, they don’t talk for a while,they look at the stars and just lie there taking everything in, Billy cuddles Marcus’s side nuzzling his shoulder and giving him kisses on the chest.

“I wish it could always be like this, quiet nights, staring at the sunrise, forgetting about everything inside and outside of this building, ya know ,I say we go get married In Vegas and run away together like a terrible cliché ” Marcus says as Billy smiles.

“Ya do know rats mate for life.” Billy says with a smirk

“I’m pretty sure you mean penguins”

“Whatever you say National geographic”

“ ExcUse me, Well you are a scaredy-cat that would pass on having a threesome because he’s too scared to see lex’s naked ass, by the way, you do know that everything we just did contradicts what you said earlier about lex right?

“To be exact I said I would’ve been traumatized by Lex’s dick, I never said anything about yours” he says smiling 

“True that” Marcus says as he starts dressing up” we should get going anyways”

“Ughhhh do we have tooo,I’m pretty comfortable here” Billy says Refusing to get dressed.

“We don’t want people to suspect anything do we”

“Yeah cause no one noticed our dry humping session at the club” Billy says sarcastically.  
marcus throws Billy’s shirt to his face playfully.

“Come on _B_ ”

“wAs that a nickname? wow I can definitely die happy right now” Billy says dressing up ,Marcus giggles and grabs his hand guiding him inside.

 

_…_…_…_…_ …_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…


End file.
